Junkyard Dogs
| nextepisode= }} Junkyard Dogs is the twenty-first episode of season 2 of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, and the forty-seventh overall. Premise Scooby runs into an old kennel buddy, who has now become a highly trained K-9 police dog. Synopsis A car is rushing down the road, the driver is listening to rock-n-roll when he gets a call from his wife. She reminds him that their anniversary is today and that she has already pick out a present for him. He drives over to a jewelry store but discovers that the owner will be back in 5 minutes. He then goes into a junkyard from across the street. He tries to get a tennis racket but gets picked up by a giant Trash Monster. Fred is filling up the Mystery Machine with gas when Shaggy, Scooby and Velma arrive. However, Fred turns out to be Daphne dressed as Fred so that she can understand him more so she'll stop annoying him. When the real Fred arrives he expresses his delight over Daphne learning more about him. The gang then arrives at the city dump looking for a spare part for the Mystery Machine. Suddenly, a robber is being chased by a police dog that talks with a special collar translator who Scooby recognizes as his kennel mate Axel. Axel asks Scooby what he's been doing which Shaggy replies that they solve mysteries. Axel states that he and his partner are doing investigative work on a Trash Monster that's been terrorizing the area. Both Fred and Daphne declare that they have a mystery, much to Fred's annoyance. Axel then advises them to leave the mystery to the trained professionals. Shaggy tries to convince Scooby not to let Axel boss him around when suddenly the Trash Monster appears from right behind them.T he Trash Monster chases them across the dump until they getaway Meanwhile Axel reports to his partner Officer Mike, who just baby talks to him. The gang meets A dirty lady named Margie who owns the jewelry store across the street and a clean freak man named Archibald who owns the dump, which was made into one after people kept dumping garbage on his land. Margie claims that her store was robbed months ago and claims that Axel and Mike have not found ter lost Rainbow Emerald Ring after catching the robber. After Margie and Mike leave, Shaggy and Scooby arrive claiming that they saw the Trash Monster. Axel leaves to solve the crime while Daphne decides to split up and look for clues, which makes Fred more annoyed. The Trash Monster then comes and scares the gang The Trash Monster chases the gang from different areas of the dump. The Monster then has Shaggy and Scooby cornered when they tricked the Trash Monster by pretending to be photographers and having him do many poses. One of them includes running away from them, when he realizes the trick, Shaggy and Scooby are gone. Shaggy and Scooby then meet back with Fred, Daphne, and Velma. After examining a piece of metal trash that fell off the Trash Monster, Velma states that it uses different pieces of trash to obtain it' shape. Archibald then arrives and tells the gang to leave the trash monster alone, because it doesn't bother him and scares off people who try to dump more trash on his property. Archibald claims that the reason why is because the dump is both their home. Velma then shows the gang a grid map that shows that the monster only appears in the places marked with an "X" but can't seem to find any pattern, because the Trash Monster is never in the same place twice. When Axel arrives Velma decides to search the areas with her compass, but discovers that it's no longer pointing north because of a giant magnet interfering with the compass. The Trash Monster then appears again chasing the gang and Axel with a musical chase scene. After losing the Trash Monster, Axel is terrified and confused at the presence of a real monster. Axel orders the gang to leave then goes to play ball with Officer Mike. Fred and Daphne come to terms with walking a mile in each othe'rs shoes and Shaggy claims that trying to show up Axel by solving the mystery was no good, stating that looking for clues in a dump is like finding a needle in a haystack. This causes Scooby to realize the answer to the mystery, so the gang plans to trap the monster. Shaggy and Scooby are looking through the garbage trying to lure out the Trash Monster, which works. Fred and Daphne then dump trash to get the monsters attention. Just when the Trash Monster is about to get them Velma uses the giant magnet to pull all the trash of the monster, trapping him. The Trash Monster is then unmasked as Officer Mike,when Margie and Archibald arrive to know what's going on, Scooby asks for Axel's Collar translator and explains the motive in a fancy accented voice. Axel said that he and Officer Mike chased the jewelry store robber all over the block, which includes the dump. The Rainbow Emerald Ring he stole was never recovered,because the ring got lost in the mounds of garbage and only Officer Mike saw it happen. The gang saw that the Trash Monster never appeared in the same place twice as if it was looking for something, it was looking for the Rainbow Emerald Ring. Officer Mike covered his body in magnets which he then used to attract metal trash to his body, becoming the Trash Monster. Which Scooby discovered when Velma's compass pointed right at him. As the Trash Monster, Officer Mike could scare away anyone who might accidentally find the ring before he could, because finding a ring in a dump is like finding a needle in a haystack. It also explains why the Trash Monster never bothered Archibald, because with all his cleaning he might find the ring and then Mike could just steal it from him. Axel at first is shocked the culprit was his own partner right from under his nose but then is grateful towards Scooby for catching him. Officer Mike admits he did it because he wanted the ring so he can buy presents for Axel and screams how cute he is while being dragged away. Archibald agrees to help Margie find her ring and falls in love with her. He asks for her hand in marriage but states that they'll talk after they find the ring. Fred then finds the ring and thinks it's the part he needs for the Mystery Machine. He then leaves while the Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, and Velma are left confused. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Axel * Margie * Archibald Villains: * Trash Monster * Officer Mike Other characters: * Husband * Wife * Thief * Kennel worker * Robber Locations * Designer Jewelry * Garbage dump * Gas station * Kennel Objects * Axel's voice modulator Vehicles * Husband's car * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * This was aired in a death slot on Boomerang. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby as French photographers. * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * Daphne Du Jour: Being Fred. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Quotes References External links * TBA | series= Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 2 | after= }} }} Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 episodes